Sounds Wrong
by FlameWater
Summary: Tsuna believes that some words that come out of Gokudera's mouth sounds wrong like 'I will keep on getting on my knees to say sorry' and 'The only one who can top me is Juudaime'. Gokudera has no idea how wrong it sounds and Tsuna is embarrassed for him.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Sounds Wrong**

**By Flamewater**

"Juudaime always comes on top. He is the best fucking topper in the galaxy. He has no equal in his topping skils. Tenth is Tenth. No one can ever top, Juudaime. The only one who can top me is Juudaime." Gokudera snapped angrily to the two girls who had said 'No good Tsuna would always be on bottom and beneath another person', Tsuna got behind him, and covered his mouth.

'Gokudera can be so embarrassing.' Tsuna briefly thought and he mentally sighed.

"Gokudera, You know that they are not talking about fighting." Tsuna managed to say calmly and hoped that his friend would understand, but…Gokudera looked confused and the two girls quickly left.

"Huh?" Gokudera asked in confusion and he stared at Tsuna. "What do you mean?"

"They were referring to…sex." Tsuna said in a hesitant voice and Gokudera blinked his eyes for a moment.

"You would still be on top, Tenth. You are a topper not a bottom." Gokudera stated firmly and nodded his head. "You are never on bottom."

"I still feel short, clumsy, weak, and-" Tsuna started to say, but he was interrupted.

"You are not weak. You are strong, brave, kind, amazing, and you are not clumsy like that idiot Dino. You have been getting taller and taller, Juudaime." Gokudera said in a serious voice and he looked at Tsuna with calm eyes. "Please have more belief in yourself, Tenth."

"Gokudera." Tsuna muttered and his friend was right. He has been getting better on the whole being brave thing and getting stronger for the sake of his friends. Gokudera and him were now walking away from school.

"If anyone disagrees I will blow them sky high. For you are on top during battle. So you would obviously be on top in the bedroom. It is only logical." Gokudera commented cheerfully as he looked at Tsuna.

"Okay, Gokudera. I agree with you. So can you please stop saying it." Tsuna muttered while feeling thankful that no one else was around and his cheeks were flushed.

"I believe in you, Tenth. I still remember when you topped me in our first and only battle against each other. You had defeated me, but yet you saved me by putting out my dynamite." Gokudera told him calmly and then he dropped to his knees before Tsuna. "I'm still sorry about attacking you that day, Juudaime."

"It's okay, Gokudera. Please get off your knees." Tsuna commented calmly as he briefly felt Gokudera's hair for a moment and sighed to himself. "No one else gets on their knees before me expect you. You are the only one to call me, Juudaime."

"Sorry, Juudaime. I will still call you by Juudaime and I will still get on my knees to say sorry." Gokudera stated firmly and Tsuna couldn't help, but think 'It sounds a bit wrong when you say that' and he couldn't look at Gokudera.

"Alright." Tsuna said simply, he grabbed Gokudera's hand, and pulled him up. "Please don't get on your knees in public. It is a bit embarrassing to you and me."

"Oh, Sorry. I'll get on my knees before you in private." Gokudera commented calmly and Tsuna's cheeks were a little pink.

'That sounds even more wrong.' Tsuna thought to himself and he closed his eyes briefly. 'You have no idea how perverted the whole I'll get on my knees before you in private, but oh well.'

"So you won't be embarrassed." Gokudera said to him and smiled brightly. "Is that okay if I get on my knees before you in pri-"

Tsuna covered Gokudera's mouth and looked at him.

"For the love of goodness, Gokudera. Please stop saying you'll get on your knees before me." Tsuna said firmly and his cheeks were red in embarrassment. "Do you have any idea how wrong it sounds?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gokudera asked in confusion after the Tenth moved his hands and Tsuna mentally groaned to himself.

"Never mind, Gokudera. I can't believe I'm already seventeen years old." Tsuna commented simply and he closed his eyes briefly 'My mind has become so very perverse and Gokudera is not helping at all with his words at times'. "We have been through so much. Everyone has been through a lot and I have a feeling there will be more things to come."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
